Gundam War Sanctuary
by Dormancy
Summary: MSG-ALTERNATE
1. Chapter 1: Plannning

**The year is SC:44 (Sanctuary Calendar) mankind has has flourished under the discovery of sustainable fusion energy and pursued many projects under it's influence. Sanctuary was one of these projects, a massive space colony that is able to maintain it's own orbit around the earth, thus providing a stepping stone for space colonization and exploration alike.**

**It has been 44 years since the completion of Sanctuary and the United Earth government has lost it's grip on the colony. An organization known as 'Zanzex' staged attacks against several government owned facilities and has successfully gained control of the administrative sectors in Sanctuary. Thus they have declared Sanctuary and it's citizens independent of the United Earth government. **

**The remaining contingency of United Earth troops have been pushed back into defensive positions at the Space Port, holding out against relentless attacks by Zanzex forces. **

Sanctuary

SC:44

"Alright Sgt. Olden, Baker and Schwartz we've lost both sector A and C." Lt. Jose Dark firmly held up the holographic display of the space port to his subordinates. " Dog platoon has been systematically wiped out, suggesting that a mobile armor might be in play. Olden and Schwartz, I want your squads to recapture these sectors. Baker, you and your men will be with me providing support." Dark angled the hologram slightly, the multicolored icon that signified dog platoon faded out and was replaced with the battle plan. "It's a grim fate for Lt. Wei and her men, but it's our job now to hold the perimeter." He scanned the small meeting room of the former office space now turned temporary headquarters. "Any questions?"

Sgt. Hans Schwartz exhaled, the smoke from his electronic cigarette lingering in the air. "I thought we destroyed all of the mobile armors per orders?" Hans took a long drag, "I mean come on Lt. Dark, I know we have a duty to 'Defend the UE and it's assets at all cost' but this is absurd. If the enemy has a mobile armor, we don't stand a chance." He spat. "Its suicide and quite frankly a waste of time."

Jose closed the holographic display and eyed Schwartz. He remembered the dossier he got about him. Young, 23 years of age, spent most of his life in Sanctuary. No doubt he could be sympathetic to the Zanzex cause. "Schwartz, I know this may have been a bit chaotic and the formation of the platoon may have been.. Well may have been a bit not to your liking, but we have no choice. People's live are at stake and you have a duty to the military and to the people of Sanctuary. Is that understood?"

Hans sat up from his office chair, the depravity of the situation had him feeling foul. Yet again he knew he had a duty, not to the UE but to his family back in the New Berlin sector. "Understood, ill go brief my men right now." Hans saluted to Jose, and gave a nod to the rest of the men in the room before leaving.

"Well wasn't that something." Sgt Larry Olden brushed off some dirt from his navy blue combat fatigues. The wedding band on his finger giving a faint shine, no doubt he cleaned it earlier.

"Tsk and I thought the kid would've known by now eh Jose?" Shin Baker grinned, his two gold front teeth a reward for a hover bike accident in his younger days.

"Beats me man, but hey it is what is." Jose shrugged and got up from his office chair. "Larry dont forget to bring the Trauf launcher with you. If there is a mobile armor, we've gotta deal with it."

Larry laughed, "of course! Don't think I forgot about those days in the academy. Ain't that right Shin?"

Shin shrugged and crossed his arms. "You two have always been at it back in those days, god how things change." Reminiscing, shin swirled a bit in his seat. "What a bummer."

Jose fiddled with his bull-pup assault rifle. "Yeah and now we're fighting 35 million people, fubar I tell yah." He aimed down the sight checking the alignment.

"Of course, I wonder if the zex played some wicked mind voodoo on the civies." Shin playfully continued, "I mean the way it's been since the attack, pshhh it's nothing like sim training."

The trio laughed and relished on old memories, life back on earth and how the toll of constant fighting has left them dry, worrisome and in need of comedic relief.


	2. Chapter 2: Mobile Armor

Larry eyed the massive courtyard, what was left of sector c near the spaceport. His men had been ordered to fan out and search for any signs of life, but alas it was all gone. The stores were a mess, convenient places where citizens would casually hang out were completely obliterated, and the piles of ashes were unavoidable. Larry looked over to his left, his second in command lance Corporal Stanton was squatting down with a pile running through his fingers.

"Who was it?" Larry asked

Stanton sifted through the pile and grabbed a small memory chip that each member of the military is surgically injected with behind the brain. The chip displayed the subjects last few minutes of life through hologram. "It's Lt. Wei sir, cause of death is that mobile armor."

Larry walked over to Stanton and watched the lieutenants last moments of life. The mobile armor was terrifying, a 11 meter tall quad-legged machine resembling a spider powered by a fusion reactor in the rear. The United Earth sure knew how to build destructive weapons. It's armament consisted of two forward mounted beam cannons and a large phase shield that protruded from it's maw. This series of mobile armors were instrumental in the wars that occurred during sanctuary's construction. Nicknamed by earth troops as shredders, the mobile armor made quick work of Lt. Wei and her troopers.

"That's it sarge, I'm pretty sure it was quick and painless." Stanton stuffed the chip into his assault pouch. "How are we going to take that thing down?"

Larry looked at all of the ashes in the courtyard. Most of the Wei's men he knew, hell they even tried to set up a date with the two. He remembered how he would always deny her advances on the count that he was married and had a family back on earth.

"Sir?"

"Uh yeah" Larry hollered at his men, the time for regret was over, "alright boys listen up! I want a defensive perimeter overlooking this courtyard. The corridor in front of us is our choke point. I do not want anything getting through understand!?"

The men eagerly went to their positions. The Trauf launcher, a 8 meter humanoid shaped automatic sentry developed by Atlantic industries looked out into the corridor. Humanoid sized and shaped mobile weapons were considered useless due to its size limitations compared to other mobile weapons and the concern for energy output, so they were developed on a very small scale and used ever so rarely, but the Trauf packed a punch. Armed with a small scale kinetic rod launcher on its left shoulder and a up scaled assault rifle would do the trick on anything that came its way.

"It would be noon right about now." Larry checked his watch an antique his great grandfather passed down in his family back on earth. He tapped the watch, "dam hour hand is stuck again, stupid piece of cra-"

A large explosion rang out. The sound of shattering glass and beam weaponry could be heard. Larry instinctively dodged to cover behind a metallic column. Assault rifle in hand, he peaked to the left. Sure enough it was the mobile armor firing into the balcony, while flanked by squads of Zanzex soldiers in brown digital combat fatigues. Larry squeezed the trigger, two of the Zanzex soldiers dropped. A hail of bullets were returned on there behalf.

"Where's the dam Trauf!?" Larry peeked out of cover and squeezed out a few more shots. They were outnumbered, it looked like the whole damn army was pushing at this point.

Another explosion occurred, throwing up dust and debris into the air, making visibility nonexistent. The groan of metal grinding against metal and the faint sound of a deactivating fusion reactor echoed in the courtyard. The weapons fire died out, and then there was silence.

"Did we get it?" Larry yelled frantically. He stepped out from the column, inhaling dust which made him cough violently. He couldn't see a thing, he tried to radio his men and asses the situation. "Dammit is there anybody left?"

"Hands up! Put your weapon down earth scum!" A shadowy figure stood a few feet from Larry, gun trained at him.

"Alright, alright." Larry threw the rifle down and slowly started walking to the figure.

"Hands up! Don't you take another step!" The figure waved the rifle frantically, obviously it was his first time holding a weapon.

Larry kept walking, hands up this time. The dust began to clear, the outline of the person in front of him becoming clearer. "You won't shoot me, you know it."

The figure tensed up, finger easing on the trigger.


End file.
